


Frost and Fire

by JoyousRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyousRivers/pseuds/JoyousRivers
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen has been commanded by the King to live in Winterfell for the rest of her days after her tenth and fifth name day. An unlikely friendship develops between herself and Jon Snow that faces trials, uncovers assassination attempts and might just save Westeros.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Stannis Baratheon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of this fic for longer than Frost Fire and do forgive the name. i am currently unimaginative in coming up with titles for books and chapters. See the fifth and sixth chapter of Frost Fire. I hope you enjoy it and I am still working on Frost fire. It's just taking longer. Please leave comments kindly telling me what you think.

Her name-days had all been good till now. They were filled with horse rides and lemon cakes, and sometimes sword training. But now, as Dany sits on the plush covers of her bed, her stomach twists and turns for what tomorrow would bring. It was the eve of her ten and fifth name-day and the castle itself stood still. All day, the house-holds guards and maids looked at her with pity, some gave her tokens of good luck, some said they’d pray for her, while the others hugged her and told her to be strong.

Father and Gendry were absent from supper while Mother tried hard not to cry and Shireen’s eyes were red rimmed. The King had decreed that she would be sent to Winterfell on this name-day almost three years ago. Her days had been numbered since, and she spent time with her family as much as she could with Father in King’s Landing. Her boxes were packed and the vessel that would take her to the North had docked almost a week ago, captain and crew scrutinized by Ser Davos and father.

She reached to pour herself more dreamwine and found that the jug was as empty as her cup so she shrugged her robe and slippers on to get a refill from the kitchens. Dragons tone was a mine of concealed doors and hallways leading to different places in the castle, and at nine she had successfully mapped them all-or as much as she was aware of. Moving behind her wardrobe, she climbed down the winding stairs ensuring her hands stayed on the wall. It was too dark and she could lose her way.

It took three counts of twenty in her head to get to the kitchens and so she began. She had counted the first when she heard Gendry’s snoring, the second and Shireen was strumming her lute, by the third she heard the booming voice of Lady Marya. “ _That butter best be churned when I get back or else.”_ She enters the storage room mindful of her steps, leaving the secret door slightly ajar. She is crouched lowly when two maids enter and she hears their conversation.

_“I doubt the King will hurt her. He would not risk the ire of Lord Stannis.” one said._

_The other laughed, “The king doesn’t give a fuck about Lord Stannis. He would be his hand otherwise. I think the king’s gonna make her marry his son, you know, get some more dragon blood into the family. He’s still usurper to some.”_

Dany stiffened at the thought of marrying Prince Joffrey, she’d never met him but neither Gendry nor Shireen sang high praises for the boy. She didn’t want to marry him, she’d rather die. She waited for the voices to fade before picking up her jug and leaving to her chambers. She began her counting again, she heard nothing after the first set of twenty. _Shireen must be asleep_. She listened for Gendry’s snores some minutes after reaching her second but there was nothing. _He must be using the chamber pots._ By her third, she reached for the door behind her wardrobe but met cold solid wall instead.

_She was lost_.

She reached under her robe for a match and struck it against the wall. It lit dimly and she could hardly see what was before her. Yet she felt a presence to her side and when she turned to investigate, a shadow was cast. “Is someone there?” She called out as bravely as she could. No reply came and Dany would have been thrilled, if someone wasn’t breathing down her neck from behind. She didn’t hear the unsheathing of a sword or a dagger but she felt the tearing of her skin and she screamed. Whoever it was drove the sharp end of the blade from between her shoulders all the way down her back to her waist.

The jug dropped and shattered while her hands reached for her back trying to hold all the blood in. “My back.” she sobbed, “It hurts.” Her fingers sunk into her bleeding flesh leaving her hands red. _Splat, Splat, Splat._ The blood dripped, the sounds grew louder with each drop till they sounded like _thumps_.

“Dany, Dany. Wake up child. It’s only a dream. Wake up.” She jumped awake to father on her bed with guards by her door looking in worriedly. She scrambled away from his touch tearing into her night dress, she needed to stop the bleeding. She flinched when she touched her back, it hurt so badly and yet her hands weren’t stained, there was no bleeding only sweat. It was a night terror and yet the pain of the blade persisted on her skin.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the pressing of a cold wet cloth to her neck. Father was still here, rubbing the cloth into her skin. “I have sent for maester Pylos. You’re going to be okay.” he murmured.

“I’m fine. Tis was only a terror.”

“You were screaming Dany. I heard you all the way from my solar.”

“Only because my windows were open.” She argued, his solar was right above her chambers. She didn’t need to be checked. She was fine.

“I will hear none of it. The maester will see to you.”

The maester came in and after taking a look at her, the man deduced that she just had too much to drink much to her chagrin.

“You shouldn’t indulge in drink to this extent, Daenerys. It’s unbecoming.” He said taking the jug from her nightstand as soon as the maester left. She wanted to argue that she hardly ever drank, which was true but decided against it. He looked cross enough. She poured some cool water for herself as she sat before him. 

“Were you unable to sleep?” he asked gesturing to the jug.

“Is the King going to marry me to Prince Joffrey.” she asked in reply, studying his face in case he thought to lie to her.

“No, Robert hates Targaryens too much for that. Though it would be a wise thing to do.”

Her heart sunk regardless, “So he’s going to kill me then?”

“No, he swore not too.” Father said but then his eyes glazed over, “He plans to keep you contained in Winterfell and the North for the rest of your days, I think.”

“As punishment.” She said, her hands trembling at the thought of never seeing her family again. No more fishing with Ser Davos and Shireen, sparring with Gendry or baking with Lady Marya, no more waking to the smell of brimstone and smoke.

“Do I have a position to take over at Winterfell? Or am I just a ward?”

“That is for Lord Stark to decide.”

Dany wanted to laugh. Of course, Lord Stark, the King’s best friend would decide her existence. The Lord of Winterfell and the King must think themselves clever with their plans for her.

“Lord Stark is not a bad man Dany. Not as Robert, remember he-” Father began but she cut him off, “He asked for punishment for the Lannisters after the tragedy of King’s landing. Let me dance to his tune and sing his praises because he possessed a morsel of a conscience towards the unnecessary deaths of my good-sister and her children.” She yelled. “A good conscience is bare minimum. You know better.”

If father, had been any other Lord, Dany is sure she would have received a scolding, perhaps a lashing but instead he laughed and it only made her anger stew worse.

“I fear my disdain for Lord Stark has rubbed off on you.” He reached for her hands, “Just as you fear judgement because of the deeds of your father and brother, I beg that you reserve your judgement of Lord Stark till you have met him. I have no love for the man but he is the best thing that my brother has never deserved.”

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay here, home with you and everyone else.” She sobbed feeling very much like a child. His thumbs wipe her tears away as her face is cradled by grizzly hands, “I wish you could child, I truly do but I fear Robert must have what he thinks he’s owed.”

“I wasn’t the one who killed the Stark Lord and his heir neither did I rape Lady Lyanna. Why must I pay for their sins?”

“Had Robert been a better man, you might have not to. The world lacks better men.”

“You’re a better man. Gendry and Ser Davos, his sons too.”

“What about maester Cressen and Pylos? The fishmonger by the docks, the cobbler too?” he teased chuckling, “I trust you to be good Dany. To play your part well, for your safety at least.”

She could only nod in reply as she moved to embrace him. She savored his embrace until he pulled back, pushing a brown parcel from his coat into her fingers. “This is not a farewell but till we meet again, you should have this.”

She lost her breath as she unwrapped the parcel, remembering the joy her mother’s crown brought her as a child and the sadness that replaced it when she made to understand that it could never be worn as such.

The silver frame of the crown had been beaten to a long necklace that held its seven violet gems. “There is more.” father said, interrupting her stroking of necklace. She noticed then the violet ear-rings still in the parcel.

“You should’ve have. This is too much.” she sobbed. She wasn’t meant to have such opulent gifts.

“Robert can come to me if he takes offence at them and nothing is too much for my little dragon. You should get some more rest. Voyages by ship are tedious, you could get sea-sickness.” he said as he left.

\----------------------------------------

She savored every hug received on the port of Dragon-stone and cried herself to sleep in the cabin of _Black Bertha_ , to White Harbor. The dragon claimed her back still hurt but the girl knew the truth.

Lord Manderly sent escorts to receive her from the port and treated her to a small feast, that neither he nor his family attended. Dany was used to it. Lords and Ladies did not want to risk the ire of the King by mingling with her and yet she was a woman of noble blood, deserving of some form of respect.

She was in-fact thankful for the meal and the view from her room, though only for a night. The smell of the sea was sharper and if she squinted she could pretend to see Dragon-stone. She watched the harbor late into the night pushing away the wayward thoughts of escape that sprouted.

Where would she run too? Who would take care of her? She could be a sailor as she’d always loved the seas. She chuckled remembering Shireen’s jape that she should have been born a Velaryon instead. It would at least be a safer life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dany fought the urge to look around the courtyard as she stepped out of the carriage, aware that all eyes were on her yet she kept her back straight and chin raised curtsying before the lord and lady of Winterfell. They returned the gesture with smiles before leading her into the keep, maids following dutifully behind. 

It was a large keep and they walked for a while before reaching a red painted door

“These are your chambers, Lady Daenerys.” Lady Stark said ushering the maids and herself inside. Given the distance to reach them, Dany expected something akin to a simple cot in a store room but she was glad to be proven wrong. The bed looked as luxurious as the furs that dressed it. The vanity was large enough to fit more clothes that she had brought from home and it was very warm room.

“Thank you Lady Stark”, Dany replied picking at her dress, “If I may, how do the rooms stay so warm? It almost feels like Dragon-stone.” She asked.

The lady smiled, “Hot springs run through the walls of the keep. We southerners can at least sleep warm.” She jested.

Dany smiled in response.

“I hope you find everything to your liking, Lady Daenerys. My lady and I will leave you now to prepare for supper and I would like to meet with you on the morrow. To sort things out.” Lord Stark said as he walked in, standing by his wife.

“Of course Lord Stark. Where is the hall for supper?”

“Robb would escort you to the hall, my lady, no need to fret.” Lady Stark replied before taking her leave.

And so it begins.

\-------------

“Do you find it fitting, my lady.” Alina said breaking Dany from her reverie. Looking into the vanity, she saw that her hair had been braided into one long braid that was then wrapped into a bun by her nape. It was a beautiful and Alina had held it together using her silver pins alone.

“It is wonderful Alina, thank you.” Dany would usually see to the maintenance of her hair alone but Alina had gushed on about the pretty silver hair on her head during her bath.

“I will be wearing the blue dress for supper please, its sleeves are long and laced at the end.” She instructed fiddling with the ring on her finger. She would rather wear red and black to show the northerners that she was a dragon still but she wasn’t allowed to her house colors. Something stupid about it showing allegiance to her house and disrespect to the ones who saved her.

_She often wonders what her life would be like if she was smuggled out of the castle._

Alina helped her into the dress, lacing the back and dusting her shoes.

“Would that be all my lady?’ She asked. Dany smiles reaching into her coin purse before slipping three dragons into her hands for her work.

“Oh my lady, thank you.” Alina exclaimed before bowing to leave.

She admires herself in the mirror as she awaited Robb Stark.

\----------------------------------------

For a Stark, Robb Stark looked very Tully. The boy had thick red-brown hair and blue eyes with a charming smile. Dany would admit. He seemed nervous shifting on his feet at her door.

“My lady, I’m your escort this evening for supper.” He said.

“Of course.” she replied moving to join him.

“You might want to take a shawl with you. The hall gets cold later in the evening.” He advised.

With her shawl wrapped around her neck and shoulders, she kept in step with him down long halls to the great hall in silence until they came across two puppies struggling for a bone. She cooed before she could help herself watching in wonder as Robb picked both animals up and held them out to her.

One was grey with yellow eyes while the second was white with red eyes. The grey was busy nipping at Robb’s fingers while the white watched her with a cocked head and a tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“This is Grey Wind, my direwolf and this is Ghost’s my brother’s, Jon.” Robb said.

“It’s okay. I think he’ll let you hold him.” He said spotting her hesitation. She opened her palms and the white pup was set into them. Holding him close to her face, she kissed into his face delighting in the yipping noises he made. _He is so soft_.

“Did you say direwolf?” Dany asked regaining her senses as she stroked the pup’s ears.

“Yes, we found them about two moons ago. Each of my siblings have one.”

Direwolves were extinct, _like dragons_.

“Robb!” a voice called out, “have you seen Ghost? He ran after Grey Wind out of the hall.”

“He’s here.” Robb replies and the figure walked closer into the light. This must be his brother, Dany thought. He had the Stark look.

“Lady Daenerys”, Robb said, “this is my brother Jon.” Ghost squirmed in her hands eager to return to his owner.

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Jon.” Dany greeted. He and his brother went red in the face then.

“It’s Jon Snow, Lady Daenerys.” He corrected.

OH, he is a natural son.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ned, Jon, and Dany.

~NED~

“Do you think the King will allow it?” Cat sat before him finishing the designs on a fleece blanket for their guest. His lady wife was convinced that her chambers were not warm enough despite being the warmest of the guest quarters. She was a tiny thing, her mother certainly wasn’t that small, but she had years to grow. He almost recoiled at the sight of her, he had never seen much of the Prince but she looked too much like him, save for her eyes, those reminded him of another, shining like starlight. 

“Is it wise?” He asked back, staring at the opened book before him with a grey wolf stubbed between its pages. The pact of ice and fire, a Targaryen princess for a Stark Lord. House Targaryen never got around to fulfilling that one. “Lady Targaryen is not a princess and all things promised by the Targaryens are passed with their reign.” 

She huffed, lifting the blanket for his preview. He nodded content, it was beautiful, white and full of flowers. “What is the point of sending her here then? She is the last Targaryen, he could at least wed her to the Prince and secure the throne. Is she to wither away?”

“I know nothing of the King’s plans Cat. What I do know is that there is no way he’s allowing a marriage between the girl and Robb.” Her face fell and he was reminded of Lord Arryn’s missives to him, arguing and pleading that Ned show Robert the right of it. Robert would not hear it, the King wrote fiercely, no mad dragon spawn would taint his children’s line and that was the end of it. . His words disheartened her, he knew but he wasn’t keen to speak on the girl anymore, “Is everything ready for tonight?”

"Yes, the hall’s cleared and the bard should be arriving soon.”

“Is he aware of the songs he can sing?” Ned didn’t need to hear about the death of the Dragon Prince and the fall of the dragons tonight. He wasn’t keen to to see another set of lilac eyes brimmed with hate at him. She nodded, her mouth twisting to the side, “If anything is going to offend her sensibilities, it’ll be your bastard. He has no place there.” 

“Jon is my son, he will dine with us tonight.” 

“When we have guests, he dines in his chambers. Why is this any different? If anything, it’s worse, the Blackfyres wreaked havoc during her family’s reign, she will be insulted by his presence.” Lord Stannis had a lowborn smuggler as his steward, Ned hoped that the Lord imparted the same values in the girl. Jon deserved to dine with his family. 

“If she is insulted, let her come to me and I’ll appease her. Jon is my son and my family, he dines with us tonight. 

Her mouth was pressed into a line and she clutched to the blanket tightly, knuckles whitening, “I don’t understand why he can’t just go live with his mother in Dorne. The Seven know it’ll be a better life for him.”

Ned sighed aloud, not eager to rehash the argument. “That’ll be all, my lady. I have work to attend to.”

~JON~

He sighed brushing off fur from his doublet. It was a gift from mother made with deep purple cloth and patterned with white direwolves that caught Ghost’s attention. The pup loved to nip at the wolves. Jon would have preferred to visit Starfall for his name-day, to swim in the Torrentine, see the gardens of Starfall and maybe wield Dawn for just a moment. Like his uncle did. When he was pleased with his appearance, he grabbed a sleeping Ghost off his pillow and left for the great hall. 

The great hall was well lit with polished sconces and candelabras burning freshly bought candles, all tables were full save for a great oak one placed at the center of the room, and a bard sat before them with an instrument in hand strumming softly. Jon snorted at the absurdity of it all, it had been so long since Winterfell received guests save for Lord Tully, that Lady Stark had begun to work the servants to the bone a whole moon before. 

He sat alone at the table with Ghost bouncing at his feet for a while before Sansa and her friends walked in, with lady in tow. He watched in amusement as Beth and Jeyne followed obediently, thinking themselves to be ladies in waiting to a Queen. Sansa took a seat across him, sending a polite smile his way before turning to her friends and chattering. 

Arya came in next with Nymeria hot on her heels. The pup bumped into the legs of the great table before pausing the grab Ghost’s ears with her teeth. His pup whined and nipped at her in anger but Nymeria, being larger, simply plopped herself on one of his legs, restraining him. Arya chose to sit by his side, “With your hair down, you might look prettier than lady Targaryen.” 

He scowled and tucked the unruly locks away. “You might be the prettiest of us all in your dress.” Arya was pretty in her grey dress with grey direwolves embroidered in her sleeves and skirts, they danced around her when she moved. Her hair was combed and curled into a bun that was held with a shiny black comb. 

She tugged a wayward curl of his hair, “at least I’m a girl.” He reached out to tickle her, until she was red faced and huffing. “Stop.” She pleaded, slapping his hands away before smoothing down her dress, “I promised mother that I won’t wrinkle my dress and the supper hasn’t even started.” 

“You promised to be a little lady tonight, what for?” 

“Sword training.” She replied, “father said that I could train with Ser Rodrick, if I made it through tonight.”

Jon snorted, Lady Stark was not having a good night so far. If there was anything she hated more than him, it was Arya not being a lady. Theon swaggered in, his beard neatly shaved and decked in the colors of his house. When he reached the table, he scanned the seating placements before asking, “Where is our guest going to be seated?”

Beth rushed to answer, as usual, “beside Robb. The seating was arranged after lunch.” Jon stilled, before turning to count the chairs from where he sat to the head of the table. She’d be right by him. The ward looked to be doing the same, turning to him with a cold sneer on his face, “You’re in my seat bastard. Why are you even here?” 

“Father said he could.” Arya said, “chose another seat Theon.” The ward ignored Arya, eyes still trained on him, “Since when did you dine with guests.”

He crossed his arms and shrugged, as nonchalantly as he could, “since father insisted I did.”

“Wouldn’t the lady be insulted?” Sansa asked. The question an arrow to his heart, gone were the days she’d mutter her disdain for his presence. “That’s too bad for her then.” Arya answered. He wondered if she truly meant that. Arya was the most excited at the news of their guest, she asked father continually on what the lady was like and when his answers did not suffice, Jon stayed up with her in the library, flipping through the pages of old dusty tomes searching for images that could satiate their curiosity on the lady’s look. He knew Arya loved him as a brother, not hals and never bastard. The Greyjoy’s mouth thinned but before he could input, servants rushed in, carrying casks of wine and trays of steel-covered plates. 

A small boy was setting the place at the head of the table when Theon called to him, “Rylen, I have a gold dragon I’d like to give you. Do you want it?” The boy’s eyes doubled watching as Theon flipped and caught the coin, in play over and over. He wrung his hands, showing a full set of browned teeth when he smiled, “Aye, milord.” 

“Good boy” Theon answered, leaning closer, “do you know who the lady’s maid is?” 

The boy nodded eagerly, smiling a full set of browned teeth, “It is Alina, milord. Lady Stark chose her just this morning.”

The whole table sat quietly, listening, even some servants fixing the table stopped to stare. “Alina?” Theon smirked, rubbing the heel of his palm on his chin, “Never heard of that one.” Jon thought to heave as the ward wiggled his brows and laughed, he boasted to Robb about his conquests around the keep so often that Jon was sure he’s bedded every single servant. 

“She’s a new one milord, Cole the washerboy’s cousin. ” The boy replied, done with his task. “Milord, may I go back to the kitchens?” Theon only nodded and tossed the coin over the boy’s head, laughing as he leapt to catch it. His attention turned back to Jon, cocking his head before asking, “Would you rather Lady Stark send you off the seat bastard? You can eat with us yes, but as close as you like when your lady mother pays another visit.” 

Something boiled underneath his skin, itching to wipe the grin of the ward’s face. He was right though, Lady Stark was already in a foul mood at his presence, his closeness to their guest would only set her off on him worse and only the old gods know how he’ll be punished. And yet, a part of him refused to consider moving, especially for the ward. Theon spoke brazenly about the lady in the past weeks, going as far as to wonder aloud if she was silver everywhere. 

“Arya, switch seats with me please.” He said, to which she smiled, the sly one she had whenever she evaded the Septa, and nodded. “Problem solved, Lady Stark needn’t worry.” He would move as much as he could to accommodate Rickon and Bran, if he could, both he and Theon would only look at the lady from afar, he’d make sure of it. The ward would eventually look away as he sat beside a blushing Beth. 

Soon enough the table was fully set, silver trays lined their fronts with matching goblets that bore the sigil of House Stark. Lady Stark and father entered then, the Lady wearing a dress of grey with blue a blue scarf around her neck while father dressed as he usually did, doublet and pants. He brushed his fingers on the white fur on his legs as the lady passed, head bowed and breath held. There was nothing he dreaded more than making eye contact with her.

The bard had begun to strum his lute when Bran and Rickon ran in with Summer, Shaggydog, and Grey Wind not far behind. His brother had let Grey Wind out of Robb’s chambers, and with their pockets stuffed with sausages, the wolf was not keen to return. Grey wind was a pup still but slightly larger than the others. They were in the process of explaining their tale to Lady Stark when Grey Wind grabbed a clear leg of lamb and ran out, Ghost chasing after him. 

Lady Stark’s mood soured as she called for a servant to replace the dish, the wolves would have the rest instead, then she threatened to have the wolves locked in the kernels. Jon didn’t think she could, as even Sansa was unable to part ways with Lady. He sighed, and stood to leave the hall, noticing that Arya stretched her legs on his chair. 

He wandered far in search of the direwolves, questioning many servants on their whereabouts. Of the many he asked, only some answered, the others scowled or ignored him, muttering bastard beneath their breaths. He was walking down a hallway with sconces of polished silver and shiny grey walls when he heard howls, one very familiar, he hurried closer to hear a sweet laughter accompanied by Robb’s voice. 

“Robb” He calls out, “have you seen Ghost? He ran after Grey Wind out of the hall.” 

“He’s here.”

Ghost laid belly up in the arms of the lady, smiling content, as she pressed kisses to his face and nose. His tongue darting out on occasion to lick her nose, a sweet sound leaving her, as the pup patted her face with his paws. Red and violet eyes looked up as he stepped closer, a polite smile on the lady’s face while Ghost let out a low whine. He’d heard the rumours, the bards that frequented Winter Town sang of her, this moonlit maiden of dragon’s beauty. She was supposed to be rivaled only by the Maiden of the Seven but Jon did not think any Southron god could look this beautiful. No, she could only be rivaled by the goddesses across the sea, the ones with foreign names that tripped even Maester Luwin’s tongue, goddesses of beauty and flowers worshiped by maidens in gilded temples that stretched far into the skies. 

“Lady Daenerys, this is my brother Jon.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Lord Jon.” She greeted, slender fingers pinching Ghost’s fur as she cooed to the restless pup. Jon cursed, looking to Robb who was now red faced at his error. He’d been warned several times over not to introduce him as that but Robb never listened, much to his delight and heartache. Coos and whines sounded in the hall while he and Robb stayed silent. The silence so awkward and long that she looked up from Ghost, snowy brows furrowed as lilac eyes darted from him to Robb. 

“It’s Jon Snow, Lady Daenerys.” 

He awaited a reaction of disgust from her at his birth but it never came, instead her polite smile returned as she stared at him, “Pleasure to meet you, Jon Snow.” It was Ghost's low growl that brought him back from the depths, he looked to his brother who sported a smirk and wagged his brows. He felt himself flush, and opened his mouth to apologize when he realised her cheeks were pinker. They had been staring at each other. 

“I think Ghost is eager to return to Jon, my lady.” Robb chuckled. 

“I,..,It seems so” She sputtered, bumping his snout with her nose before placing the pup into his arms, where he was barraged with licks and paws to the face. 

She walked close to him down the halls, her fingers brushing his arms occasionally on their quest to stroke Ghost’s fur. . From his periphery, he noted that she glowed, her skin was snow soaked in moonlight and her hair were strands of molten silver. How did anyone get anything done when there were multiples of her? How could anyone be so beautiful? 

~DANY~

The boisterous hall fell quiet as she entered with a Stark son at each side. Snow actually, lean and tall like his brother yet his eyes and hair were dark and his face was stoic, she’d felt like a fool when he spoke to her, the burr of his voice enchanting her. The only natural son she’d met was Aurane Waters, that was the first time she’d ever seen someone that looked remotely like herself-silver-gold hair though his eyes were greenish blue. He paid her no heed though, breaking her ten year old heart. 

Eyes brimmed with hate and faces were adorned with scorn as she walked. Tongues wagged with _dragonspawn_ , _abomination_ and of course, _the daughter of the mad king._

Winterfell’s hall was just like Dragonstone, images of wolves adorned the room by its hearth, on it’s tables and even under the plates and mugs.The hall was packed with benches and tables lined with maids, servants, stewards, and guards that drank and laughed to their heart’s content, it reminded her so much of home that her eyes stung. A bard stayed at the corner singing and strumming his instrument, his accent different from the northern ones that filled her ears. 

The northern meal did not sit well in her belly. It smelled strange and tasted even stranger, soggy and wet -lacking the spices she’d come to love. But Dany had no choice really, breakfast was hours away and she could not sleep on an empty belly. She cut the chicken into tinier bits, chewing on them slowly and took sips of the now warm broth. 

She sat between the Stark sisters, the youngest Stark daughter that looked a lot like her brother and father while the elder was a striking image of her mother, red hair and all. Sansa was the first to speak to her when she sat, introducing her friend Jeyne, the stewards daughter. Jeyne seemed like a shy girl, hanging onto Sansa’s every word. Robb Stark and his brothers sat opposite her. Little Rickon mumbling to his mother while Bran stared queerly at her. A brush against her foot reminded her of the snow white pup beneath the table, Jon was obviously feeding the pup and yet he returned to her. She met Jon's eyes for an instant before he looked away, though she could still feel his stare as she continuously Ghost bits of chicken, giggling as a rough tongue lapped her fingers. 

Lady Stark frowned at that. 

Sansa and Jeyne asked much about the south but Dany could not provide them a lot since she had never left Dragonstone. She did recount the tourney that Gendry recounted to her from the one of the princes’ name days, it ended horribly with the King so drunk, he almost got run through by a lance. She remembered being happy about that. The girls found conversation somewhere else when the royal family came into discussion and she turned to strike up conversation with Arya Stark. The girl stared at her while stabbing at her food and feeding her direwolf. It was bigger than Jon’s, but smaller than Robb and Sansa’s. Ghost was the runt.

She endured the chicken for only three more bites before pushing the plate away and sampling the ale once again. _Oh how she missed dreamwine_. It tasted like a chilled maester’s draught that burned for some reason. She knew the north was made of hard men but this was ridiculous. 

“You can ask for wine. There is a cask of arbor for mother in storage.” Arya suggested moving her seat closer, her pup in hand.

“Thank you Arya.” 

“You’re a Targaryen.” Dany sat up straighter prepared for the rebuke. “Like Visenya. She’s my favorite.”

There was no rebuke and as she looked to the girl, filled with wonder and fascination for the conqueror, Dany realized that neither was she lying. 

“Is that who your wolf is named after?”

“No.” Arya rubbed the grey pup's head, “Her name is Nymeria.” 

“Can you use a sword like Visenya?” She asked placing her pup on the table, and she proceeded to eat Dany’s meal. Not that she minded. 

“Not well enough I'm afraid. I have other means instruments" She replied, Lord Stannis was not very keen on her learning the sword, "Can you?” 

“yes, sometimes I train with Ser Rodrick. You should come too.”

She was about to give an answer, Jon's chair shifted away from the table and he took his leave. Supper continued undisturbed but she caught a glimpse of hurt on Robb’s face before he continued his conversation with the smirking ward. Arya stared hard at the ward, before flicking a scoop of mashed potato on his face. Her mother chided immediately, but the assaults did not relent, she flicked at least three more before her brother stood to escort her out of the hall. 

Robb returned and the dinner continued, after a while though Dany could not stay. So she asked to be excused, expecting to be disregarded but Lord Stark understood and she bid the family a good night while promising to be at needle point the next day. As she walked to her chambers, she was distracted by the patter of feet followed by a small familiar voice ordering a direwolf to stand guard. The wolf noticed her before Arya did and growled. Noticing the sack in her hand, Dany immediately had an idea of what the youngest Stark was up too. 

“It’s for Jon.” Arya rushed to say, chewing her lip, “He couldn’t have eaten much, Theon was being an ass."

“Jon is your favorite brother then.” she teased gently, not sure of what her reaction would be. 

Arya stared at her like a wolf would a prey but she met the stare head on, she is a dragon. The smile Arya returns warms Dany, she's surely won some of her respect. “Jon is my brother, not half, not bastard, just my brother. I don’t care what anyone thinks about it.” Anyone means her surely. 

“I understand that.” Dany replied. _Gendry is her brother too_. “We should hurry to the kitchens then, to get the best share.” 

“Yes.” Arya replied, “Come on.” 

Dany realized that she had greatly overestimated her role in Arya’s plan when the girl assigns her to be the lookout. She wanted to explain that she was better at sneaking, remembering the coves and secret tunnels of DragonStone she’d explored with only a candle but the girl left her before the chance came. 

So, she loiters around the balcony closest to the kitchens, smiling sweetly at guards and maids alike as they pass, claiming to be in need of a warm waterskin for the night. Playing with the snow with a stretched palm watching as it melted and ran through her fingers. Her belly grumbled and she almost moved into the kitchens to ask for something to keep her till breakfast when Alina appeared with a warm water skin and a basket that smelt like Lady Marya’s cooking. 

“My lady.” She curtsied, “some warm water and food. I noticed you barely ate supper. I could not dare to speak as to why but...” She trailed off with a sweet smile on her face. Dany was uneasy about being watched and even more about the food in her hands. _From who knows where?_

“Thank you, Alina.” She said collecting the water skin and basket-lifting the napkin to see, freshly baked bread rolls with salted cheese and spiced honey. Her belly grumbled at the sight and her mouth watering fro a bite. “How did you get them?”

“There were extra rolls from the kitchen, my lady.” 

“Good night then.” She greets but Alina made no move to leave, instead she cleared her throat, "My lady, pick a roll or two for me to taste. I swear, I do not wish you harm.”

Dany resists the urge to feel ashamed, mother warned that it was better to be rude than to be dead. She sifts through the basket picking the plumpest and softest feeling rolls smearing them in both honey and cheese before offering the girl. Alina eats each roll slowly, every chew a show of trust before drinking down from the warm water skin. 

“Quite filling.” Alina japed, her hand patting her belly content. Dany smiled, relief and warmth filling her previously tight chest. Alina bowed and moved to leave, not fast enough though, and Dany embraced her tightly, smelling the spices and heat of the kitchen on her clothes.

“Thank you, Alina. Truly.” 

“Nothing to bother, my lady.” 

*** 

She was spreading spiced honey on her fifth roll when Arya came out, with a tray in hand and Nymeria at her heels with a bone bigger than her. 

“Where did you get fresh rolls?”

"A friend.” Dany answered tucking the roll back into the basket, “What took you so long?”

“I was picking out Jon’s favorite food.” 

Jon’s chambers were in a separate part of the castle than hers and she suspected everyone in the Stark family, just above the guards and the maids. Dany stands behind Arya as she knocks fervently debating on whether her presence is required for this part of the journey. She did not wish to intrude on Arya’s time with her brother. 

“I should leave.” She says and Arya shrugs, “If that’s what you want. But you can stay, there’s a lot to share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it took too long. Insecurity is tough. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Fluff chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had an idea and wanted to try it before getting back into the story. Thank you for reading. Wishing everyone a happy new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and hopefully sweet till the next update. Just had an idea and wanted to try it before getting back into the story. Thank you for reading. Wishing everyone a happy new year.

~JON~

A thrill shot through him as Robb buckled beneath his sword. Jon struck true, again and again, denying his brother any reprieve and it showed. Robb was red and flustered as he blocked every strike. His brother was being foolish, for the past month and a half, he’d trained twice a day against a paid kitchen boy just conveniently within sight from the old library tower, where Lady Daenerys spent most of her days. Jon hoped his brother’s infatuation would wither, she was clearly not interested in either him or Theon, barely sparing a glance at them whenever she walked by. 

Jon sees the weakness of his brother’s attack, the folly and arrogance of it. Robb, with all their father’s honor, leaves himself open to a stab in the gut. If he is willing to go for it that is, but the eerie chill that ran up his spine prevents him. It is no use, he thinks, playing it safe and yielding to his brother. Robb’s smile is blinding as he stands tall offering his hand, which Jon accepts. 

“You lads made good progress” Ser Rodrik says gathering up their training swords, “on the morrow we’ll try again. Till we all get it right.” The knight says looking to Jon and he sighs, he could not risk getting it right especially with Lady Stark nearby.

The knight’s voice fades as she appears in the courtyard, dressed in a blue dress lined with white fur with her cowl down snowflakes disappearing into her silver hair. She walked with care from the library’s rickety steps to the snow dense ground, placing one foot tenderly before the other. Her wardship required servitude, Robb had explained when he mentioned her recurring presence in the library. The King wanted her to serve house Stark for the rest of her days. 

She smiled at passersby, knights and squires and servants, all of whom were entranced. Some of whom were bold enough to offer to guide her through. She declined kindly, stubbornly making her way through the courtyard like a newborn foal. 

“I wager two dragons that she falls.” Robb says from his side. 

“Make it five.” Theon laughs, dusting himself. “And when she does, I’ll be there to help the little princess up.”

As they stood and watched, the direwolves bounded from the kennel excitedly through the crowded courtyard. While GreyWind returned to Robb’s side, Ghost bounded to the lady’s circling her. Ghost sniffed at her skirts, digging at the snow by her feet and hopping about in play. Forgetting her fears, she reaches out to scruff the direwolf and falls into the snow. Her attempts to get up are foiled by Ghost thinking it’s play and hunching over her form, dirty paws pressed into her dress. Jon rushed to her side, Theon and Robb with him, and find hers laughing and kissing the wolf’s face.

“My lady, are you well?” Robb asks but she was too occupied with Ghost to answer. 

“Ghost, get off her!” Jon commands but the wolf disobeys. 

“No please, this is the most fun I’ve had all day!” Her words punctuated with licks. “He is so wonderful and so affectionate, like a stuffed toy come to life! You must give him all the treats he deserves, Jon Snow. He is simply so wonderful!” Her words devolve into a flurry of coos and sweet talk, none that he can understand.

“My lady!” A maid servant rushes to her side, as closely as she could with Ghost laid on her. “Are you hurt? I saw you fall.” 

“Good day to you Alina. I’m well, thank you and yourself?” 

Alina, brown of hair and brown of eyes, stares incredulous. Her head cocked in confusion. “Yes… Yes, I am, my Lady. Do you need help getting up? I think you should…a lady shouldn’t be—” 

“Sinking in the snow with a great wolf over her?” Lady Daenerys answers, Ghost buried into her neck now. 

Alina chuckled. “Yes, she shouldn’t.” 

“Jon Snow would you please help me up?” 

His face grows hot. His voice catches. “—What?” 

Her head is tilted to the side to stare at him. Jon can’t tell where her hair stops, and the snow begins. “I meant with Ghost. You’re the only one that can end this embrace on his end.” 

Jon clears his throat. “Yes, of course.” He kneels at her side to speak with the direwolf, inhaling the scents of mint and lemon and dust from her. “Don’t make me have to pick you up Ghost. I don’t doubt that Lady Daenerys has a lot to get done, not only are you delaying her but you’re crushing her too.” Ghost licks his nose. 

“No, he’s not!” She turns and meets his eyes, looking affronted. 

Jon gave her a look. “Do you want him off you or not?” 

She covers Ghost’s ears with her hands gloved in dark black and whispers. “Not at the expense of his feelings, Jon Snow.” Amethyst eyes glimmering with humor. “I was hoping you could just pick him up. Surely he’s not yet too heavy.” 

Jon chuckles. “I would, but I fear my lady’s dress will not survive it.” 

She sputters, growing pink from face to neck. “Well, that would be most unfortunate—”

He realizes what could be inferred from his words and lifts one of Ghost’s large paw, his head lifting with it excitedly, and shifts the fur aside. “You misunderstand my words. See? He might look like an overgrown pup, but he will sink his claws into your dress and hang on for dear life.” 

Jon scratches at the scruff of Ghost’s neck. “Why don’t you leave Lady Daenerys alone? She might catch a cold at this rate.” The direwolf’s tongue lolls out in contentment but he makes no move to leave. 

“Shall I fetch Farlen then?” The servant, Alina asks, looking worriedly at the Lady. How close was she that she could hear them? 

“Not at all. Give me another moment. I will lift your head up from the snow, my lady. He should slip off easily.” She nodded her consent, and he places his opened hand beneath her head, lifting gently. Her cowl fell as she rose, and his hand was soon buried in soft silver locks. 

Ghost deciding the game was over, stretches his head to give Jon’s face some licks, before bounding to his litter mates afterwards. Uncaring about all he’s caused. “The Others take him!” Jon curses, helping her up. 

She dusts the snow off herself, a content smile on her face and replies. “I do hope not. I enjoy his friendship. Many thanks Jon Snow.” The servant buzzes about, inquiring for her well-being. “I’m well Alina, just a little hungry.” 

“Thank the gods for that. Do see that the Lady gets something to eat.” Robb says. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Alina answers and both turn to leave. 

“Do keep your wolf on a leash bastard. It could have hurt her.” Theon says leaving them, as they enter the keep but Jon’s mind is far away. Why was Ghost so drawn to her? 

“Oh, bugger off Theon! You heard the Lady; she enjoys Ghost’s company. I wonder if it’s as much as she enjoys Jon’s.” 

His thoughts halt and his eyes narrow. “Robb. Don’t” 

His brother laughs, bats his lashes, and makes the voice of a maid. “Oh, save me! Won’t you Save me Jon Snow! From this great direwolf that has trapped me to the snow!”

Robb turns to mimicking him. “I’m Jon Snow, dark and broody. I’ll save you my lady! While making you laugh and staring intensely into your bright purple eyes of course!” 

Jon couldn’t keep his laughter in and shoved him. “Fuck off!” 

Robb raised his hand in surrender. “Alright, no more japes. What did she smell like?” 

“You were there.” Jon replied, flicking Robb’s nose. “What did you smell?” 

Robb shrugged as they turned the corner nearing Robb’s chambers. “Nothing but sweat and wet direwolf. Maybe it’s her scent that makes Ghost so enamored by her. If it was my thoughts alone, Grey Wind should show her equal affection.” 

Jon heard what wasn’t said. “Ghost is the one enamored, not I.” 

Robb raises a brow. “Do you need a reminder brother of our meeting in the hall?” 

“That was once…and upon meeting her for the first time at that. Can you tell me truly that you weren’t the least bit shocked at the look of her?” 

“No, but I can’t say she looked at me with equal favor. She looked as stunned by you as you were her.” 

Jon smiled, “Maybe. Maybe not. Enough with this talk, all I care for now is a warm bath and a hot meal.”


End file.
